Endless
by Meisa Fujiwara
Summary: A new Beyblading tournament is beginning and it's every man for himself. Only the best of the best will make it to the top. KAIxOCxBROOKLYN.
1. New Tournament

**Well, I have no idea why I decided to do a Beyblade story as my first FanFic but  
I thought it'd be fun. I hope you'll like it! Set after G-REV.  
This is a KAI/OC pairing and I'm bringnig in Brooklyn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF BEYBLADE.**

* * *

**June 23, 2008**

"Xian (Pronounced: See-On), look over here!" The cameras flashed as Xian (See-On) continued posing for the press before taking her seat, Mr. Dickenson copying her movements. She was at a conference with Mr. Dickenson to talk about a new and upcoming World Beyblading Tournament.

"May everyone please take their seats? The press conference will begin shortly." An announcer stated.

"Thank you to all of you for joining us this evening, Miss Mori and I have great news about a new Beyblading Tournament that will take place in two months. We have been discussing this kind of event for many months and we have finally decided to put it in gear." Mr. Dickenson announced from Xian's left.

"What kind of new tournament will this be? If you say this is "new" then how is it different from the normal Beyblading tournaments in the past?" Someone from the crowd asked, directing most of it to Mr. Dickenson.

"This question should be directed to Miss Mori, here, she was the one to come up with the whole idea." Mr. Dickenson passed the mic over to Xian.

"Thank you, Mr. Dickenson. Yes, I did share my ideas with my partner, here, and this tournament of mine is different in many ways." Xian smiled, pushing her hair to the side while straightening her back and bringing the mic to her mouth to speak once again. "This tournament is for the best _of_ the best. We have high standards for this tournament and will only accept the best bladers out there. There will be five bladers coming from each continent, excluding Antarctica, of course, five each from Asia, Africa, North America, South America, Europe, and Australia. All thirty contestants are on their own once they make it to the final tournament, survival of the fittest. No teams. Alliances will probably be made and some broken. Both male and females will be able to compete. For more information about the tournament please visit the website. Applications and registering can be found on there, also." Xian explained to them, they continued running their cameras and writing their notes.

"How will you choose these bladers for the tournament?"

"Well, we will be holding small open competitions in different areas that will prove who are eligible to enter and come compete at the pre-finals."

"Where will this tournament take place?"

"That's a surprise Mr. Dickenson and I have. We will reveal that when the time comes."

"Will you be entering the tournament, Xian?" Xian thought for a while.

"I will most definitely be competing. I will first have to compete for the position to be one of the lucky five, of course, just like everyone else." She said, smirking into the camera for them to capture her expression.

"How do you feel about G-Revolution not competing in the Worlds last year? Do you think the outcome of last year's win would have come out differently?"

"People have their moments, once in their lifetime, and I do believe last year was my team's time to shine. I was disappointed to hear that G-Revolution weren't competing but I respected their choice, though I was looking forward to battling them. Maybe one of them will join my competition and we'll finally have that battle our fans have been looking forward to. So, if any of you, _G-Revs_, are out there watching this, call me." Xian smiled and winked into the camera.

"Is there a prize for the winner?"

"There's always a prize for the winner." Xian smirked. "The winner will receive a large sum of money and a trophy but the real prize is the bragging rights of winning the first **_Continental Beyblading Tournament_**." Just then, one of the Xian's bodyguards, a big bulky man, walked up to her and whispered into her ear.

"We need to wrap this up." He whispered and she nodded.

"I guess this conference is over. Thank you for joining Mr. Dickenson and I today and please check out the website, if any bladers out there are considering to enter the tournament, for more information. You've all had great questions. Thank you once again." Xian stood and bowed to them before leaving behind the bodyguards.

--

A boy turned off the TV after watching the news. Sighing as he ran his hand through his blonde locks, staring ahead of him, thinking.

_A new kind of Beyblading tournament? I wonder if the others have heard about this. This, Xian, girl seems really interesting. She was looking forward to battling one of us last year, but last year we just really wanted to settle down with our lives and miss out on just one competition. And this girl becomes the new face of Beyblading? So much can happen if you don't compete in one tournament. Maybe it'll be good for us to compete in her continental tournament? But only five can represent each continent, what do we do? She said, she would be competing and there are four of us. I should really talk to the others about this. Maybe we could just miss out on one more tournament._

The phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts, as he went to pick it up, sighing once more when he looked at who it was.

"Hello," He answered.

"Max, did you see the news about the new tournament?" It was Tyson.

"Yeah, but it's an individual competition."

"I heard. Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you thinking about entering? I bet Ray and Kai would." Tyson asked.

"I'm not sure; there are four of us, Tyson." Max replied to him.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, is that we can't all compete as Asia at the tournament, it's like battling as a team when it's an individual tournament. It's unfair."

"So?" Tyson said.

"We should all discuss this at your place, Tyson. Let's hear what Ray and Kai have to say about this, Kai is, after all, the team leader."

"Yeah, I'll call them up. Be here in two hours."

"Yeah, see you then." Tyson said.

"Bye." The call ended. Max, once more, sighed.

"I already know what I'm going to do." Max murmured to himself.

--

Xian sat on her bed, her laptop in front of her. She decided to log onto her tournament's website and e-mail to check how things are so far. She turned up some music to rid the silence of her hotel suite.

"Wow, over two-thousand applications in already." She said, amazed that in over two hours of revealing the new tournament, so many have already entered. She had all applications and registration e-mailed to her to look over and her inbox is as full as ever. But there's also the business letters, replies from her parents, and crazy fan mail.

Looking over about three e-mails, she heard her ring tone from behind her. Digging her hand around her purse for her phone she finally answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Xian, hey." A male voice greeted her.

"Hey Koji, what's up?"

"How's the tournament planning going?"

"It's fine, just today; we already have over two-thousand registered to compete."

"That's amazing." He said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for it. The opening is in five weeks and the real tournament begins three weeks after that."

"Cool, I'll be rooting for you the whole time." She frowned.

"You're not competing?"

"Nah, I'd rather watch you blade then be up there kicking your butt." He joked.

"Whatever, you better come to each of my battles." She demanded.

Xian and Koji have been friends since the day they met, and gathered up their own Beyblading team for the competition last year, the one the _Bladebreakers_ didn't compete in. They called themselves the _AEON Bladers_. It was Xian, Koji, and their friends, Knox and Gale. Knox and Gale went on to pursue their own thing while Koji stuck by Xian's side after their win.

"You already know I will." Xian felt his smile from the other side of the line.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She asked him.

"No, but I was thinking I take you out to dinner. What do you say?"

"Tempting…" She said.

"Do you have something else to do?" He said, feeling a little gloomy at her answer.

"No, just wanted to see how you would react if I were to say that." She giggled into the phone.

"Oh, well that was embarrassing." Koji said and she giggled again.

"It's alright, I thought it was cute. Pick me up at seven?"

"Seven it is." Xian through her phone down and sighed. She has six hours until her dinner with Koji.

"What should I do?" Xian asked herself. She glanced at the laptop.

_Inbox (2,397)_

She groaned and threw herself down to lie on the bed.

_Inbox (2, 341)_

--

"Glad you all made it." Tyson said. Kai, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Hiro and his self were all situated outside of his house in the courtyard. "So you probably all know about the new upcoming tournament, am I correct?" They all nodded.

"I got to thinking." Max began. "…Well, let me hear what you have to say first Kai." He said, forgetting about what he was going to say and thought about what the team captain thought of first.

Kai was silent. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes closed. Everyone stared at him, waiting. He opened his eyes and looked at each one.

"I don't care what you guys want to do. It's your decision if you'd like to join or not. I'm not forcing you to. But I want to be the first winner of the Continental Beyblading Tournament, so I'm entering."

"Then I am too." Tyson said, standing up and sticking his nose in the air and pointing his thumb to his chest.

"I will enter too. If this will give us a chance to battle each other in a tournament, I won't pass this down." They all looked to the last Bladebreaker.

"How about you, Max?" Hilary questioned.

"Yes Max, will you be entering?" Kenny asked.

"Well…yeah." He answered.

"Alright!" Tyson cheered. "All of us, as Asia's -"

"No," Max interrupted. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "If all of us enter and do make it to the final tournament, it won't be fair for others who have tried. There are four of us and only one spot left."

"So what are you saying?" Ray asked.

"I'm saying, for this competition, I think I'll be going back to America and compete there to make my way back here. Only to make it fair for others."

"But why -"

"Stop," Tyson was interrupted once again but by Kai this time. "If Max wants to leave, so let him. We have to respect his choice. It is only fair that one of us backs down for someone else to have a chance." Tyson and the rest of the group nodded.

"Thanks for understanding guys. I hope to see you in the competition."

"Yeah, well you better make it back here to battle." Ray joked.

"Well, I guess this meeting is over, let's go register." Tyson said.

* * *

**So review and tell me what you think so far. I hope to get the  
next chapter out by next week!**


	2. Meeting You

**Hey, so I'm still introducing characters and setting  
the plot of this story. It may take a while for things to pick  
up, but don't give up on it yet!  
This chapter will give you an idea of what Xian looks like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF BEYBLADE.**

* * *

"No, no, no! Where are you?!" Xian yelled in frustration. Looking at almost 200 applicants, she still hasn't found who she was waiting for. She watched as the number next to the inbox symbol increased. She sighed.

"One more look." Opening up her inbox, there she saw it. The names that flashed so bright she could read them from a mile away.

_Tyson Granger_

_Kai Hiwatari_

_Ray Kon_

_& Max Tate_

"Yes, they're entering." Xian smirked in triumph. She sighed, throwing her head back down to rest on her black pillow.

Her bed was the best place to be in her suite. It was king sized and high off the floor, full of pillows that felt like you were lying in the clouds, the way she liked it. Her bedspread was made of satin and was a dark red color. Her black comforter was really big and warm. Yes, definitely the best place to be in her suite.

Xian looked back to her computer screen. Her eyes cast over the bottom right hand corner where it told the time.

_Five thirty-eight._

"Oh no, Koji!" She quickly rushed to the shower.

--

"Ah, I can't wait for this tournament." Tyson said.

"I think we should start training soon. We haven't touched our blades in a long time, I'll admit, we are kind of rusty." Ray suggested.

"Yes, Ray is right, we should begin today."

"Today?! Aw but I'm hungry, Kai!" Tyson whined. Hilary quickly went over to him.

"Tyson, you good for nothing…Grrr! Just trained with the guys, you haven't done anything but lie around and eat everyday." She yelled. Max, Ray, and Kenny watched in the amusement while Kai left to the courtyard.

He stared at Dranzer; this is would be first time in a long while that he would be launched. He just hoped he was still as good as before. He smirked inside; of course he is good, the best in his eyes.

"Come on!" He yelled. Everyone shuffled out to the yard and Tyson groaned as Hilary dragged him out.

--

A knock came from the door of Xian's room. She went to open it and was greeted by Koji's smile.

"Hey, come in. I'm almost finished."

"What's wrong with what you have on, you look great."

"I just want to put my hair up." Xian left to look at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her dark locks before pulling it up to a high ponytail. Getting ready to secure her hair, she felt a hand rest against hers and pulled her hands down. She dropped her hands down to slap her thighs and let out an exaggerated sigh, glaring at Koji.

"I like it down." He smiled smugly at Xian.

"Fine, let's go." She sighed once more before taking Koji's hand and pulling him out the door. Exiting out of the hotel, Xian looked up to the clear sky and turned her head to smile at Koji.

"Well let's go." He said.

"Where's your car?" Xian asked.

"We're walking."

"Why?"

"It's a nice day, Xian, and I'd like to spend it with you. Besides, it's only about five blocks away."

"Fine," Xian said and throwing on her large sunglasses.

--

"You only won because I let you win, you know that right?" Tyson said as he bent over to pick up his blade. Max smirked and went to pick up his own Blade.

"Sure you did, Tyson." He said.

"I did!"

"Actually, Tyson, you have gotten a lot worst since the last time you picked up Dragoon. I mean, looking at your stats from then and what Dizzy has seen now, you have by 13 percent." Kenny explained to him. Max and Hilary giggled from behind Kenny, as they looked at the stats. Tyson grumbled in frustration at the Chief's explanation.

_It shouldn't be that bad._

He said to himself.

"Alright, let's just do some obstacle courses." Kai suggested. Kenny then went back to typing at his laptop. Kai looked in the corner of his eye, to his right, and saw a girl and boy staring at them. Taking notice of the girl more than the guy. Kai believed she had to be one of the many gorgeous girls he had ever seen; probably the only he would ever think was that stunning, but would never say it. He took noticed of the dark hair that framed her striking face, though it was mostly covered up with sunglasses. Her skin wasn't pale nor tanned but had complexion. She was tall, slim, and athletic. The denim mini skirt fitted perfectly on her. Her top was a white low v-neck that was almost perfect for her neck length.

--

"Do you hear that?" Xian asked Koji.

"What?" Xian didn't answer him. But just let him listen for himself for the zipping noise and then yelling followed up.

"It sounds like blading. Come on, let's check it out." She grabbed his arm and led him to an opening where they could clearly see a beybattle ending and a handful of teens together. Noticing one of the boys staring back at them she smiled, knowing who it was.

"Koji, you do know who that is right?" Xian said in a dazed way.

"Yeah…" Koji said with no care. He knew who that two-toned blue haired boy is. The one Xian wanted to battle so badly last year. It's not that Koji had anything against the guy, it's just he heard enough about him from Xian.

As Kai began approaching them, Xian walked forward, pulling the dark sunglasses away from her face to show herself.

"Xian!" Koji called her name and reached out for her to pull her back, but he was too late to get her, they had already come face to face with one another. This is where Kai finally got to get a good look at her face. Nicely shaped brow with perfect arches, long thick lashes that would brush against her high cheeks if she were to blink. Green eyes with a tint of blue that mesmerize just about anyone who were to look at them. Ideal pouty lips perfectly shape of a bow and pink. Skin so smooth and a wonderful jaw line.

"Kai Hiwatari?" She asked excitedly, her voice was velvety smooth. Looking him over one more time, noticing him in regular brown colored cargo shorts and a navy t-shirt.

"Yes?" Kai was unsure, the girl looked familiar but how did she know who he was?

"Xian Mori," she introduced herself to him, Koji stood beside her. "It's really great to meet you." Koji noticed the glint in her eyes, almost feeling jealous; she never did that to _him_ before. She has only done that to…someone she liked or if she was going to beat someone at a beybattle but there was definately no beybattle here.

"Whoa, you're the girl from the TV. The one with Mr. D." A boy with a hat came towards her.

"Yeah," another came over, this time a blonde, who she knew as Max Tate. "Xian…I think, Xian something." He said.

"Mori," she said. "It's Xian Mori. You are G-Revolution, right? Kai, Max, Tyson, and Ray?" She named them all.

"Don't forget Kenny." Tyson acknowledged.

"Hello?" A female voice erupted.

"…And Hilary." Tyson sighed.

"You're team were the winners last year, am I correct?" A feline like boy stepped in.

"Yep, we are the AEON Bladers…well, two of the four. This is Koji."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you guys." They nodded in return. "Come on, Xian, we have somewhere to be."

"Oh right," she said remembering the dinner. "Again, nice meeting you guys." The two began walking away. Xian quickly turned around to walk back to them. Koji sighed in frustration and turned to get her.

"I saw that you guys registered for my competition."

"Yeah, we look forward to it." Max said.

"Cool, I'm sure you'll make it really far."

"Are you saying none of us will win?" Kai said.

"I never said that. But there are some tough bladers out there." Xian explained to him.

"Like you?" He said, almost challenging her.

"Maybe," she smiled secretively.

"I think we can handle it." He replied.

"Alright, I hope to see you guys in the competition."

"Come on, Xian, we've disrupted these guys long enough, let's let them get back to training."

"Right, see you guys later." They began walking away once again. Xian turned her head to look back at Kai who stared back at her.

"Kai!" Tyson shouted to his captain. The captain walked over with his head down in thought. "Get your head together and stop ogling over our competition."

Kai tossed Tyson a deadly glare, without saying anything, he launched his blade, running it pass Tyson.

"Hey, watch it!" He yelled.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Drive Not Distraction

**Okay, so I know the chapters are starting off  
****real short. But in time, they will double in size.  
****This chapter has some fluff to it, if you want to  
****call it that, it's mainly Kai, thinking about Xian.  
****And you get to meet Xian's bit beast, Nyx.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF BEYBLADE.**

* * *

Xian sighed and kicked her shoes off going to flop down onto her bed, Koji followed after her to lie beside her.

"Thanks for dinner, Koji. I've been so stress with planning the tournament I haven't had any time to do what I want." She turned her head to face him and smiled.

"No problem." He smiled to her.

"Today was a great day." Xian said.

"Why? Was it because you got to meet G-Revolution?" He asked.

"No, well yeah, but it's great that I know that they are entering my tournament." She smiled inside, her mind drifting back to them, one in particular.

"Where is the tournament going to be held?" He asked out of curiosity.

"That's a secret." She smiled to him.

"Aw, come on, Xian, you can tell me." He begged.

"No way, Mr. Dickenson and I swore we'd keep it a secret and not tell anyone till the time comes. We want to surprise everyone." She explained.

"Tell me." He continued.

"No, I'm not." He looked at her mischievously and Xian took notice, eyeing him suspiciously. Trying to figure out what his motives were.

He quickly launched his hands at her sides, tickling her. Xian threw her head back in laughter trying to fight him off.

"Tell me." He demanded. Xian continued her laughing.

"No!" She managed to say through the laughs and struggled breaths.

"Tell me." He ordered once more. By now, Xian was tossing around uncontrollably. She managed to turn and roll over him but his strength would be held down if she were on top so he maneuvered his way on top again. Being too close to the edge of the bed, once Koji rolled, he rolled off the bed, landing on his back.

"Ow," Koji said and Xian grunted, lucky to land on the boy and not it being the other way around.

"You see what you do!" Xian growled and got off of him.

"You should have told me." He said referring to the secret.

"I told you, no. Just give up." She ran her fingers through her hair to pull them out of her face. She should have worn it up.

"Fine," he said, adjusting the shirt he was wearing.

"It's getting late." She stated.

"Are you kicking me out?" Koji asked playfully.

"Hmm, let me think…yes, I believe I am."

"Alright," he walked over to pull Xian into a tight hug.

"Alright, now leave." She choked out; Koji's holds were always crushing when it came to hug Xian.

Xian walked Koji to her door.

"Hey, stop by the gym tomorrow afternoon, I've got a surprise for you." Koji said before stepping out the door.

"Ooh~ a surprise, I'll be there."

"Cool, see you then, bye and bring Nyx with you." She nodded.

"Bye."

--

"Chief," Kai called after calling back Dranzer.

"Yes Kai?" Kenny said, turning his attention away from Dizzy and looking up at him.

"Can Dizzy find some information on Xian Mori and her team?"

"You heard the man, Dizzy."

"Alright, searching, AEON Bladers." The voice from the computer spoke up. It took awhile for Dizzy to bring up what she can find. The rest of the team had gathered around to see also.

"AEON Bladers. Consisting of Xian Mori and her blade, Nyx. Koji Severa and his Helios, Knox Ashford with Cratos, and Gale Bentley with Gaia. A pretty tough group if you ask me." Columns of the four were shown to them. Beginning with pictures and their Beyblades, behind them stood artist's impressions of their bit beasts. Following with their basic information underneath, then, stats about their bit beasts.

The group was shocked, Dizzy was right, they are a tough group.

Kai's eyes were mainly focused on Xian's column of information. Something about her interested him. Not _just_ her, but her bit beast also. He observed her blade, a white color and in the center, the dark color of her bit chip, Nyx, there wasn't an actual figure in the picture of her beast. All was seen was a smog-like figure but anyone can tell it was the body of some kind of creature. But what struck him the most were the eyes, they glowed an eerie green color, like Xian's own emeralds. Only Xian knows what that smoke was hiding.

"Amazing…" Ray said.

"Yeah," Max mumbled, "any videos of them?" He asked.

A video was pulled up; it was Xian, her beybattle from last year. She had a weird twinkle in her eyes and everyone was able to notice that she had something up her sleeves.

Her blade began to spin faster than usual.

"Nyx!" She shouted. And so quickly, her opponent's blade flew out of the dish.

"Impossible," Kai murmured.

"Did…her blade just…move at like, the speed of light?" Tyson asked.

"Not quite," Dizzy began, "Xian's bit beast centers around _time_ itself. Enabling her and Nyx's surroundings to stop or move slower, while they make their attack."

"She seems unbeatable." Max said.

"Whoever is battling her in the tournament is going to be one sorry sucker." Tyson said. Hilary smacked him in the head.

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Is there another one?"

Another video flashed up, this time, Xian summoning Nyx. She called for her and as it manifested it self, her blade spun at incredible speed, literally, drilling a crack into the stadium. Nyx floated in the air, but all was seen was a dark smoke coming to a complete formation above the stadium, the eyes glowing. A loud scream echoed. The ferocious call was heard throughout the whole complex, phasing everyone but Xian.

"She's one tough cookie." Tyson said.

"Yeah, looks can be deceiving." Ray said.

Kai was lost in thought; he knew she wasn't the average girl who entered a Beyblading tournament with a normal blade. Oh no, Xian came with the whole package; beauty, bit beast, power and all there was to offer.

He knew he had to train a lot harder. The "tough bladers" she was talking about was mainly her. He now had the drive for this tournament, her.

But halfway through the small practice session and just letting Dranzer spin there on the ground, he began thinking. His drive was her, but was it to beat her? Or to be with her? He's never met anyone like her before. Sure, they only exchanged a few sentences, but he was certain this was someone he had been looking for. Kai had high standards and Xian seemed to be the only one that met them. She was eye-catching, alright. But he couldn't have any distractions. What was she to him exactly, his drive or distraction? Maybe he is just confused. But he can't be that way, no, not at a time like this.

But it seemed tough; he needed to know what kind of relationship Xian and Koji shared first. He'll admit it; he wasn't very pleasant at all towards him. Giving him strange looks and trying to get her away fast.

He sighed. The others were taking notice of his apathy.

"Hey Kai, are you alright?" Ray asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure? You look really out of -"

"I'm fine," he said with a little more might in his voice. He stared back at the entrance where Xian and Koji were once.

_My drive __**not**__ distraction._

He thought to himself.


End file.
